Call in Middle of the Night
by Neith Mistress
Summary: First complete AAML! Misty receives call in middle of the night from non other than Ash, but he is supposed to be in Kalos, right? Pokeshipping. Read and review.


**Author note: This is my first pokeshipping story. I don't own Pokemon. R &R Enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My eyes opened as if someone shocked me. I was sleeping on my stomach and I jerked up looking around until I finally noticed light from my IPhone. One quick glance at screen and I felt more awake than before as ID showed name of Ash Ketchum. Quickly grabbing phone, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

Sob almost rip my heart apart coming from other side. "Mist. I… I know that I woke you…" Ash's voice was on edge of cracking as he spoke. "But… could you come and pick me up…"

I was up before he could finish. "Ash, what happened?"

Pause. "I… I'll tell you… please come." He sounded desperate.

"Where are you?" I asked as I held phone with my shoulder and I slipped my jeans on.

"In Saffron City." Ash replied. "At airport."

"Ok, stay there, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I replied.

"Ok… and thank you." He sobbed and hanged.

I stumbled on my sneakers and I quickly dug through my closet to find something to put on. I instantly spot jacket and I put it on. I knew that it was cold outside, so I took coat and I put on my timberlands. Grabbing my car keys, I was out in the flash.

I froze as I opened front doors. It was snowing! It didn't look like blizzard, but it already made thin layer on ground. "It's just a snow." I said to myself and I rushed to garage and started my car. I hit the gas and I was speeding out of town breaking speed limit, but I didn't care about that. My thoughts focused around Ash. What could happen to him to call me in middle of the night? Thinking of that, I glanced at clock, it was 1:48 in the morning. Next thought that came to me was why would Ash call me from Saffron, he's not supposed to be in Kanto right now, he should be somewhere in Kalos. Final question was why was he crying? Did something happen on his journey? Did something happen to his mom, to Pikachu, to his friends?! I hit accelerator pedal harder as I found myself on open road. I was thankful that I went to change tires from summer to winter ones two weeks ago and driving through snow seemed no problem at all.

I parked in front of airport fifteen minutes later and I rushed into building realizing that I didn't have a clue where Ash could be. I jumped as something bumped into me and looking again, I saw Pikachu that cling into my coat and I took him in my hold.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried my name in his language and I smiled.

"Hey Pika-pal." I scratched his ears. "Where is he?" I looked at small rodent.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped back to ground and lead me through airport until we reached waiting part. There, further from other people sat young man, his hands over his face, but I knew by his attire that it was Ash. Pikachu jumped to seat next to him and nudged his arm. "Pikapi!"

Ash's head snapped up, revealing tearful face and chocolate brown eyes full of tears. He instantly saw me. "Mist?" His voice cracked.

I went closer as he got up. At first I didn't know how to comfort him, but then I wanted nothing else than to take him into hug and I did just that. He gasped for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me as he continued to sob close to my neck.

We held each other for good ten minutes before Ash's sob finally settled down. He took deep breath before finally moving back. "Thank you, for coming." He said while his voice sounded rasp.

"Come on, let's go into car." I said. Ash quietly nodded and I picked up his backpack while Pikachu jumped on my shoulder. We walked out in silence, Ash followed me while I noticed strange gazes of people around, they all looked somehow shocked at sight of us. What the…?

Finally, inside the car, I tossed Ash's backpack to back seat and Pikachu nestled near it. Ash sat in passenger seat while I started car and turn heat on. It was now or never.

"Ash?" I quietly asked and he slowly turned his head in my direction, his eyes still watery. "So, will you tell me why are you like this? You know that I hate you see sad." I said.

"Huh? You didn't hear?" Ash asked.

"Hear? Hear what?" I asked, now I really worried.

"Umm… it was all over the news, but I found from Gary." Ash took breath. "My mom… my mom and prof. Oak were in car crush."

My hand flew to my mouth as I yelped. "Oh my God!" In next moment, I was hugging Ash again. "I didn't know." I said. "How are they?" I asked moving back to look at him.

"It… it was fatal." Ash sobbed.

I stared in shock. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." I felt sob escaping my lips, I was very fond of Delia, she always treated me like a daughter. I hugged Ash again and this time I held him tighter as I felt tears running down my cheeks as well.

It was half hour later that Ash's sobs finally stopped and I realized that he cried himself to sleep. I slowly lowered his seat and leaned him on it, putting his seatbelt around him in process. It was almost past two in the morning when I finally drove away from airport, but this time it took me ten minutes longer to get to Cerulean, not only because snow got thicker, but also because I was suddenly very cautious about my driving.

I had to wake up Ash when I parked in garage, but he stayed in half asleep state, so I helped him to get inside and I led him into guest room, lowering him on bed. I only took his shoes off and I put blanket around him, I didn't have a heart to wake him so that he could change. Ash finally looked more at peace as he slept as I sat on edge of bed and gazed at his features. Why did this had to happen to him? Delia was only family that he had. And professor, he was always kind to Ash, he was almost like father to him. But now, who does Ash have now? I knew that his friends will stand by him no matter what, but I also knew that I'll always be first in line when Ash wanted support. I proved that when I got up after his call in middle of night and I didn't even asked details, I just went to get him. I cared so much for him. I felt tear sliding down my cheek as I raised my hand and lightly stroked his hair. I slowly leaned to him and lightly kissed his right cheek. I slowly walked out of room with only one thought on my mind: Ash isn't left alone; he has family because he's got me.


End file.
